


Weather With You

by chocoholicannanymous



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, POV Wes, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, fic of a fic, not for the klaint of heart, the author does not accept whining about blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel might not exactly be the last person Wes expects to see at the club, but not far from. Who he's with, and what he's doing however... Yeah, that might the last thing he expects.<br/>This is a fic-of-a-fic, showing a scene from "A Change In the Weather" from another point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cacophonylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacophonylights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Change in the Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363823) by [cacophonylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacophonylights/pseuds/cacophonylights). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee, nor would I want to considering the mess they made of it. I also don’t own the Crowded House song for which this is named (thought I do own a copy of it).

 

At first he thinks he’s mistaken – because why would  **Kurt** be at the country club? – maybe influenced by the fact that he’s already run into Blaine’s unfortunate GAP crush. (Wes shudders at the memory, what were they  **thinking** ?)

When he sees the boy-who-surely-isn’t-Kurt again he’s actually with that same GAP boy (and isn’t  **that** just so ironic?) and a second boy Wes is fairly certain is the infamous Sebastian Smythe. No, they’ve never met, but he’s seen dozens of photos and videos, and he’s heard plenty.

And then the brunet boy shifts and Wes is struck by the realization that it  **is** Kurt after all. Kurt, here, at the club, with Sebastian Smythe. It makes no sense.

He knows he’s staring, but he just can’t help it. This is just too much of an enigma for him to drop. He watches Kurt closely, and winces. Every wall, every piece of armor the Warblers saw Kurt slowly dispose of is back in place – maybe even stronger than before.

Some of it, Wes is sure, is because of the two boys he’s standing with. Sebastian has done a lot of things Wes doesn’t approve of, and most of them had Kurt or Blaine as a target. As for the GAP boy, well... There was never any doubt there – Kurt had hated him from “go”.

Still, there is another reason for Kurt’s demeanor, as much as Wes hates to admit it. Blaine.

Once he’d stopped being an oblivious idiot and gotten together with Kurt, Blaine had been so happy – and he’d made Kurt equally happy. The two had slipped into such an easy relationship that Wes had sometimes found himself gravitating towards them just because their ease and happiness was soothing. And yes, he’s more than occasionally felt a twinge of jealousy.

There had been no relationship drama there, and he’d honestly thought it’d stay that way. For ever. (Yes, he’s tried to imagine what crazy-amazing outfits Kurt would design for their wedding. No, he’s never managed to get a credible idea.)

And then had come that phone call from Blaine a few weeks ago.

At first he hadn’t understood what Blaine was saying, and then he hadn’t believed it – hadn’t wanted to believe that his friend could be such an  **idiot** .

Leaving someone he loved, who loved him back, as a  **test** ?

In someone he didn’t care so much about Wes would call such stupidity a reason for said someone to never, ever be allowed to procreate. Maybe not even keep breathing. But it is. It’s Blaine, and it hurts.

It had been so obvious to Wes that Blaine was making a huge mistake – maybe the worst of his life – and equally obvious that Blaine refuse to see that. Wes had tried, sure, because that’s what friends do, but he’d been forced to give up.

For just as Blaine could be painfully oblivious, he could also be equally stubborn. Once his mind was made up, that was it, and nothing short of an edict from God (if even that) could change it. Luckily, Blaine rarely dug in his heels that badly. Unluckily, he had a tendency to do so at the worst possible times.

So he’d given up, and instead resorted to silent prayers that Blaine wasn’t doing too much damage to his and Kurt’s relationship. Because there  **would** be damage. Wes can’t see this plan of Blaine’s resulting in anything but – and looking at Kurt now he is scared that it’s too late for damage control even.

Blaine might think he was doing this to help and strengthen their relationship. Wes sees it differently. If “Klaine” doesn’t survive this little experiment it won’t be because of distance. It won’t even be because of lack of love. It will be because, good intentions or not, Blaine has broken Kurt’s trust.

They’d made their plans together, not just for this summer, but for years ahead, and then Blaine went and threw them all out. Made new ones, without telling Kurt, without allowing him any input. And sure, he has that right, to change his mind and want different things – but it only extends so far. To make one sided decisions about a relationship?

Stupid. So, so stupid.

Because what Blaine had taught Kurt with that? Was that his promises weren’t to be trusted, didn’t really mean all that much. That if Blaine felt the need to he’d take away Kurt’s boyfriend and his best friend, the second most important person in the brunet’s life, without a second thought. That Blaine didn’t really feel that he needed to consult Kurt about  **their** life.

Really, really stupid.

And the result? Kurt’s back to looking like he did when fleeing to Dalton, bruised and battered and afraid for his life. And– Oh.

Apparently it also has Kurt dating someone else. Dating  **Sebastian Smythe** .

The two are kissing, right in front of Wes and the GAP boy and anyone who cares to look, and there’s such  **fire** . And at the same time there’s not enough fire, not to melt Kurt’s icy walls.

All that passion, and still Kurt is holding himself apart, his hurt visible to anyone (like Wes) who know the signs.

Blaine did this.

Blaine broke the pale brunet’s trust, and sent him into the arms of a boy the both despised. Wes doesn't want to think about what that means, but he can’t not.

When Kurt and Sebastian disappear out of sight Wes shakes himself clear of the spell that’s taken hold of him. He needs to think – needs to know more.

Careful questioning lets him know that yes, Kurt and Sebastian are in fact dating, and that the Smythes are enchanted with their son’s new boyfriend. Another strike against Blaine, who’s parents have never really – and Wes has this on excellent authority – accepted Kurt (or even Blaine, for that matter).

For a minute Wes thinks about calling Blaine, about telling him all that he’s seen and heard, about trying once more to shake some sense into his friend.

He doesn’t though. Because Blaine might be his friend – but so is Kurt. And Kurt is  **not** the one in the wrong here.

Maybe Kurt is only dating Sebastian to keep himself distracted while Blaine’s gone. Maybe there’s more to them. Doesn't matter though.

What matters is that Kurt’s a free agent, free to do what ever – and  **who** ever – he wishes. And he is that way because of Blaine. Blaine  **broke up** with Kurt, and now Sebastian is there for Kurt. Sure, Wes has mostly heard bad things about the boy, but Kurt is a good judge of character. For him to have given Sebastian a chance after everything... That means something.

And unlike certain others, Wes intends to respect Kurt’s wishes.

Also, he might have graduated over a year ago and no longer be on the council, but Wes still feels responsible for “his” Warblers. All of them. That that seems to include Sebastian Smythe  **is** a surprise, but nothing he intends to fight.

He keeps his eyes and ears open for news about the couple – and his mouth shut. He won’t do anything to cause Kurt further pain. Besides, it’s not like Blaine’s open for communication. (And deep, deep down Wes feels that if Blaine was to hear, and come back, well. If he won’t come back for  **Kurt** , but will do so because Kurt’s dating Sebastian, then he shouldn’t come back at all. Kurt deserves better.)

While he doesn’t run in to them again the talk more than makes up for it. His sister is a veritable treasure trove when it comes to gossip – always has been – and “Kurtbastian” is her new favorite subject. The fangirling is almost enough to make him sick. If it was any other couple, he’d walk away, but it’s not.

They establish a trade. Wes gets full access to everything Sarah hears about Kurt and Sebastian, and he tells her little snippets of information that makes her look knowledgeable in front of her friends. (He resolves to never, ever tell anyone how far he’s fallen. Or about the fact that he, on one desperate occasion, hands over a picture of Kurt in full fabulous glory, taken at a party last summer.)

The one thing she never wants to hear about is Kurt’s past relationship with Blaine. He doesn’t quite understand why, since there are so many adorable stories there. And when she cautions him not to mention it around any of her friends his eyebrows shoot up. Apparently the “Kurtbastian” following doesn’t approve of  **either** boy with any one else, and some of them can get rather...terrifying.

Sarah’s stories about girls getting hate mail because they’ve talked about a possible breakup when autumn and college arrives, and who Kurt could date instead, sound too out there to be true. The look in her eyes, however, tell him differently.

He keeps his mouth shut about Blaine after that. It’s more than a little pathetic, but he finds he doesn’t trust even Sarah to be reasonable about the fact that Kurt and Blaine made plans to get back together in August.

Still. He ends up hearing a lot of things. There are talk of dates and dance classes and family get-togethers, and even a really steamy make out session during a party (and he really doesn’t like the look in Sarah’s eyes when she tells him about that one).

And then there are the things like how much the Smythes adore Kurt, and how upset the are over the fact that the couple isn’t allowed to take the same dance class as the rest of the wedding party. (Wes does his best not to think about what it might mean that Kurt’s included as such a natural part of the family.) How they make their displeasure with that homophobia as obvious as their support for the boys.

This is the part that worries Wes the most. Oh, it’s great for Kurt, who deserves this and so much more, but it doesn't look good for Blaine. Or “Klaine”. The Andersons’ attitude was always painful for both boys, and Blaine’s reluctance to stand up for them had hurt Kurt more times than he’d realized. To instead have a boyfriend with a supportive family? To never feel as he has to hide what they are? He can see how tempting that must be for Kurt.

While Wes is happy that  **Kurt** seems to be happy... Well. He’d hoped that maybe his friends would be happy together. But Blaine has made such a mess of things, and it’s quickly becoming frighteningly obvious that everything speaks in favor of Kurt staying with Sebastian. Even when Blaine returns. Even if Blaine should come begging for Kurt back.

As it is the only thing Wes can see that still speaks in favor of a happy ending for Blaine is the fact that Kurt loved him, with all his heart. If he still feels that way, then, and only then, does Blaine stand a chance.

If Kurt hasn’t given his heart to Sebastian instead.

And then it comes. The chance for him to see the two together again. The Gala.

He hadn’t meant to go, had even told his parents they could cross out his name, and then quickly changed his mind when Sarah told him about Kurt and Sebastian attending. He needs to see them. Needs to form an opinion for himself, based on more than gossip. Needs to talk to Kurt, really, and maybe he will. Most off all, though, he just needs to see how the two interact. Maybe then he can see what will happen.

When the night of the Gala arrives Wes is reduced to a painful state of raw nerves. He paces, but stays so he can see the Smythes. Sebastian seems nervous, and a little on edge, and keeps throwing glances towards the front door. He, just like Wes, is waiting for Kurt.

And then he’s there. And  _oh_ , how they look at each other. There’s such joy, such  **longing** in Sebastian’s entire being as he walks across the floor towards Kurt, and nothing is hidden.

As for Kurt...There’s a moment of hesitation, but then... Then he too lights up from inside and all his walls drop, visibly, and Wes is treated to the rare sight of two people utterly and completely open to each other. He feels warmth (and a little jealousy) rush through him, at the same time as his stomach drops.

Kurt and Sebastian are in love.

The way the two of them are looking at each other, the way their bodies react to the other even at a distance? It’s the death of “Klaine”, right there.

He can’t even find it in him to be upset for Blaine’s sake – he’s too caught up in the happiness radiating off of Kurt. It’s like watching the weather break, go from dark storm to radiant sun, and being bathed in its warmth.

It’s a change – and it’s a good one.

~The End ~


End file.
